


Say I Do

by starkpilot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Disney Trip, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this was so fluffy I cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpilot/pseuds/starkpilot
Summary: Tony had insisted they buy Mickey Mouse ears that were designed to replicate their uniforms much to Steve’s amusement. He agreed on the one condition he got to wear the Iron Man ears himself.or the one where they go to Disney and Steve has never been happier.





	Say I Do

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Antonio, someone who deserves the world. Also this is fluffy fluff. So enjoy!

Steve had fallen in love the second he’d stepped foot in the park. There were bright lights and children laughing. It was the purest sound Steve had ever heard. It reminded him of all the expos Bucky use to drag him to before the war. 

Tony had insisted they buy Mickey Mouse ears that were designed to replicate their uniforms much to Steve’s amusement. He agreed on the one condition he got to wear the Iron Man ears himself. Next had been an adventure in the Animal Kingdom, where they went on a safari, rode a few rides, and met a few monkeys.

“They look like Barton.” Tony had whispered to him and Steve had choked on his laughter for minutes after. Tony had dragged him onto the shuttle for their next destination: Epcot.

Steve adored it. The fact that so many countries and cultures were incorporated into one giant park astounded him. They had  Hövels in Germany, vegetable-curry in China, and empanadas in Mexico. A few others staying on vacation had recognized them, but most left them both alone. The change was refreshing. Hand-in-hand they walked to Italy, where Tony spoke of his mother and his childhood memories. He had leaned in, whispered “I love you” in his native tongue before kissing Steve softly. Steve had practically burst with happiness as he dragged Tony to the little section of Ireland. He thought of his mother and her wish for him to be happy. Looking at his boyfriend he figured he’d make her proud.

Third on the list was Hollywood Studios and Steve had had his doubts. Most of the park was centered around more modern media, things Steve had yet to catch up on. Tony had fangirled briefly over the Star Wars area, and watching his fella look so happy only made Steve’s heart melt. He had leaned in and whispered to Tony that Star Trek was still superior. Tony turned around facing him before cupping his face in his hands.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you, Rogers.”

They walked around, saw a few mini-shows before Tony had pulled him to the side away from the crowd. Steve had questioned him, making sure he was alright. Tony had only nodded, a smile evident on his face.

“There’s one ride left that I wanna show you. I just hope you like it and don’t actually hate it so much you decide to dump me because I gotta say that would put a little bit of a damper on this whole ‘romantic getaway’ thing we got going on.” Tony was nervous it was obvious. He squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I’m sure I’ll love it Tony.”

The ride Tony saved for last was called  _ The Great American Movie Ride _ . Steve was beyond skeptical at first, waiting for Tony to make jokes regarding Steve’s association to patriotism. But instead they climbed in the large boat and Tony stayed quiet. It was a slow moving ride and the tour guide started to explain the different eras of movies. It fascinated Steve; everything he thought it would be and nothing like it. They got to the mobster era and suddenly there was gunshots ringing out and Steve’s body curled over Tony’s instinctively.

“Steve love, it’s okay. Look.” He looked to see their tour guide slipping behind scenery, the mobster taking over as the new guide. Steve relaxed instantly and almost flushed at the sudden wave of embarrassment. Tony’s hand found his and traced circles on his skin with his thumb. The majority of the ride was the same as before and Steve was entranced by all the technology and knowledge he was getting in such a short time.

The end though, is what really captured Steve’s attention. There was a narrator speaking over them now, talking about the evolution of movies. Video clips flashed before their eyes on a screen so big Steve thought he was seeing it all actually play out in front of him. There was a door that opened and before Steve knew it the ride was over and they were carefully exiting the boat. They stayed quiet until they exited the building completely. Tony broke the silence.

“That was probably dumb, sorry. I just thought you might enjoy it because it covers media throughout the eras, you know? But it’s fine we don’t have to ride it any-” Steve cut him off with a kiss, pouring every ounce of emotion he could into it. He could only hope Tony could feel how much he loves him.

“Tony,  _ thank you. _ I loved it and I hope you did too because I’m going to want to go on it at least three more times before this trip is over,” He pecked Tony’s lips again. “So, where to next?”

Tony’s smile grew even larger if it was possible.

“I saved the best for last.”

By the time they arrived at the Magic Kingdom the sun was nearly gone, dark colors taking its place. Cinderella’s castle shined brightly, changing colors to the beat of the music. There was thousands of people crowding around it, waiting in anticipation. Before Steve could ask Tony why, the lights faded along with the music. Suddenly a new tune started, louder than before. Steve watched as a light flew upward, behind the castle. The firework went off, illuminating the sky and Steve couldn’t help but grin: he absolutely adored fireworks. They watched together as the sky lit up different colors and shapes, the beat of the music rumbled through their bodies. He snuck a quick glance at Tony to find him staring back at him already.

“Steve, there’s something I wanted to tell you.” He turned to Tony completely now, his attention fully on his boyfriend. Tony grabbed his hands, a slight tremor in his touch. “You are by far the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I don’t know how I got so lucky, I really don’t but all I know is this is the happiest I’ve ever been. And I had this fear for so long of messing this up and losing this but countless times you’ve proved me wrong by standing by me. Whether it’s in battle or not I can always count on you to have my back. You’re my best friend and I love you  _ so  _ much.”

Tony let go of his hands and slowly got down onto one knee. There was a lump in Steve’s throat.

“ _ Oh my God.” _

“Will you put up with my shit, help me save the world, and make me the happiest man for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?” Steve stared at Tony, his partner, his lover. Watched as the lights from the fireworks reflected in those eyes Steve fell in love with. The material of the ring looks familiar, in a way Steve couldn’t  piece together. But it didn’t matter right now. There were tears falling from his eyes and the man he loved more than anything was down on one knee-  _ my god Tony. _

“Yes! Of course.” He cried. Tony’s nervous smile was reborn a radiant, pure one as he got up and gently placed the ring on Steve’s finger. He could vaguely hear cheers and applause around them but he couldn’t focus on anything except for Tony.

“It’s Vibranium,” he said. “the ring I mean. Strongest metal on the earth and everything. There’s a metaphor in there somewhere I’m pretty sure.”

“It’s perfect, Tony. I love you so much.” Tony beamed at him.

“I love you too, Winghead.” Steve pulled him in for a kiss, passionate and sweet all in the same breath. They were both smiling he could feel it but he didn’t seem to care. He’d kiss him until they’re last breath. He couldn’t help the smile this time.

_ Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers did sound pretty damned good after all. _


End file.
